


Carpe Diem

by TheSunshineDragon



Series: Pieces of The Healer's Cottage [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: "...Hey, you hungry? I hear there’s a tavern over a couple streets that’s got good food.”Changbin agreed and the two took off to find the tavern.They became fast friends after that (a bar fight might have been a part of the “bonding experience” as Han jokingly called it later). Han and Changbin ended up travelling the width of Northern England, hitting the small town of Brampton before deciding to cross the remains of Hadrian’s Wall into Scotland.“I wonder how different things would be if the Romans had succeeded in finishing this,” Han commented as they climbed over the weathered stones.“Who knows. Certainly was an ambitious project,” Changbin responded, trying to unwedge his sword from where it was stuck between two rocks. With a grunt, he pulled it out and tumbled backwards onto the grass, Han cackling at the spectacle.“Oh shut up, squirrel boy!”“Hey!”I can't come up with a summary for this, so what you need to know is that Changbin and Han are mercenaries in this fic and they go on adventures and try to not get killed in the process.
Series: Pieces of The Healer's Cottage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lied to, apparently. I thought Minho or Hyunjin's back story would come before this, maybe the next chapter of Chickens in the Yard if I was lucky, but nope.
> 
> Alexa, play BTS's Not Today.
> 
> P.S. The title is taken from Han and Changbin's rap, Carpe Diem.
> 
> *future me sneaks in* Hi readers *waves* So I decided that Han and Changbin needed more backstory/stories/adventures, so the summary has been edited and a new chapter posted (with more to come!). I like to overinform my readers, hence the note *fingers guns* anyways, enjoy! *future me sneaks out*

Changbin watched the musician energetically play his lute, the crowd stomping their feet to the beat. The squirrel-looking boy rose his voice in song and Changbin raised an eyebrow at the clear notes, surprised at the quality. The song soon ended and the boy bowed, the tails of the scarf holding back his hair dancing in the breeze. Once it was apparent he wouldn’t be playing any more, some coins were thrown into the small box that rested at his feet as the crowd dispersed.

Changbin went over to the musician, who was packing his lute in a cloth bag. “You sing really well,” he said as way of introduction, sticking a hand out. “Seo Changbin.”

“Han Jisung, you can call me Han.” The young man shook Changbin’s hand and smiled brightly. “And thank you.”

The two turn their heads at a commotion on the edge of the crowd and watched a large man shake a young man by his collar, the poor lad’s feet several inches off of the ground. Changbin made to step forward when a young man in a heavily stained shirt came around the corner and confronted the man. Han and Changbin watched the exchange, deciding to stay out of it when the larger man dropped the young man onto the ground and left.

“So, what brings you to Rothbury?” Changbin asked, turning his attention back to Han.

“Oh, just passing through,” Han said vaguely, stuffing the wooden box in a rucksack. “You?”

Changbin grimaced. “Looking for work.”

“Oh, are you a journeyman?”

“You could say that.”

Han nodded, looking thoughtful as he swung his bags over his shoulder. “That’s gotta be rough, especially with the wars going on.”

Changbin snorted. “Yeah, can’t be caught on the wrong side and I’m not even sure who’s right anymore.”

“Me neither. Hey, you hungry? I hear there’s a tavern over a couple streets that’s got good food.”

Changbin agreed and the two took off to find the tavern.

They became fast friends after that (a bar fight _might_ have been a part of the “bonding experience” as Han jokingly called it later). Han and Changbin ended up travelling the width of Northern England, hitting the small town of Brampton before deciding to cross the remains of Hadrian’s Wall into Scotland.

“I wonder how different things would be if the Romans had succeeded in finishing this,” Han commented as they climbed over the weathered stones.

“Who knows. Certainly was an ambitious project,” Changbin responded, trying to unwedge his sword from where it was stuck between two rocks. With a grunt, he pulled it out and tumbled backwards onto the grass, Han cackling at the spectacle.

“Oh shut up, squirrel boy!”

“Hey!”

They walked in silence for awhile after that before curiosity got the best of Han.

“You know, I never asked how you got that sword.”

Changbin inhaled and exhaled slowly. Being a mercenary wasn’t considered honorable by most folk and he hadn’t bothered to tell Han his real occupation.

“I…stole it.”

Han paused in his steps for a second before continuing the pace. “Oh?”

“Yup.”

Han swung around, squinting at Changbin as he walked backwards. “From who?”

Changbin shrugged. “Some baron down in London.”

Han frowned before realization crossed his face. “You know…I have a set of throwing knives that may or may not have been illegally acquired from the Germans.”

“Your point?” Changbin didn’t see what Han was trying to imply.

Han huffed and threw his hands in the air. “Look, we’ve danced around this particular topic before, you might as well just admit it.”

Crap, had Han known all along?

If the smile on his face was of any indication, he probably had.

“Okay, fine, I’m a mercenary, happy?”

Han cheered, his shout echoing across the meadow. “I KNEW IT!”

The pieces suddenly clicked for Changbin. “Wait, are _you_ a mercenary?”

“Oh yeah!” 

“WHAT?!”

_Okay, Changbin, so today and basically this whole friendship hasn’t been one of your smarter moments._

Han had collapsed in the grass, rolling around in the last of the summer flowers as he tried to get his breath back from laughing so hard. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe…” he interrupted himself with a laugh. “I can’t believe we’ve been carrying on like this!”

Changbin was royally unamused and decided to keep walking.

Han caught up a few minutes later, wiping away tears. “Oh, stars above, this is hilarious.”

“Glad you think so.”

“Come on, you don’t think it’s funny? Two mercenaries desperate to keep their true occupations hidden travelling together to who knows where? Doesn’t even tickle your small sense of humor?”

Okay, so maybe it was a little funny, but Changbin was still kicking himself for not noticing sooner, so no, he would not let Han know that it was a little funny.

“No.”

“Fine, you wet blanket.”

The two continued in silence for a few minutes before Han asked another question.

“Wait…does that mean we could actual do mercenary things now that we both know?”

Changbin dragged a hand down his face. Today was _really_ not the best day for thinking. Maybe it was the fish they’d had last night. “Yeah, it does. What are you thinking?”

A grim smile came over Han’s face. “I was thinking Northern Scotland. I heard at the last tavern that some chieftains were having feuds, possibly against the Vikings, maybe with each other. Should find easy work there.”

“Northern Scotland it is.”

It took them almost three weeks to reach Inverness. By that time, fall was in full swing, the hillsides and trees decorate in vibrant colors. The wind was bitterly cold at night and the minute Changbin and Han arrived in Inverness they found the nearest inn to hole up in until they could find more permanent work, preferably with their actual skill set. It took them another two weeks before they got word that a chieftain two towns over was looking for extra fighters, Han keeping them afloat with his bard skills and Changbin contributing where he could with whatever odd jobs he found. Packing up their belongings and limited money, they made their way to the town in a day.

Walking through the gates of the small castle, Changbin suddenly had the weird feeling of being at home. Shaking his head, he followed Han as they wound their way through the castletown to the gatehouse, where a short line of men with various weapons waited.

Changbin tapped the shoulder of the last guy in line. “Pardon me, is this the line for mercenaries?”

Han gave Changbin a weird look for his formality and poked in him in the ribs, Changbin slapping his hand away. The young man with curly brown hair turned around, his brown eyes holding a deep sadness that Changbin hadn’t thought capable of in any human.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Okay, thank you.” Changbin and Han took a few steps backwards and got into line, both silently hoping they weren’t too late.

“Let’s seize the day, whatever it throws at us, yeah?”

“You know what, I’ll take your weird encouragement for once, squirrel boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thing in like two hours when I should've been sleeping, so excuse any errors and general lack of story telling. I'm literally just trying to find creative ways to get everyone in their little groups and then I'm going to have to figure out how the heck they all get together again (which is a complicated plot I don't want to think about right now XD), then there should be some more plot-heavy stories. 
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> *squints at the looming threat that is college*


	2. Of Salves and Hats (aka Merry Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Han and Changbin both ignore the actual day Christmas is on and get each other a present.

Christmas in Inverness was freezing, damp, muddy, and just generally miserable. It was the worst kind of winter where it kept snowing, warming up just enough to melt the snow, then the temperatures would drop again, leaving everything coated in a layer of ice and a skin-piercing wind chill that seemed to never go away.

Han was currently trying to catch his breath, lying flat on his back on the sheet of ice on the ground that had so readily betrayed him that morning. He hoped he hadn’t crushed the small gift he’d procured for Changbin, seeing as it was in his satchel that was on his back, which he was lying on at the moment, but right now that was the least of his concerns. Air was his currently higher on his list of concerns, or rather, the lack thereof.

“You alright there?”

“Just fine,” Han wheezed in response, squinting his eyes at the young man holding his hand out for him to grab. “Just seeing if the ground was comfortable.”

“And?” The young man raised an eyebrow as he hauled Han to his feet.

“It’s not, definitely would not recommend,” Han replied, bending over slightly as he caught his breath. “Thanks for the assist.”

“No problem. Will you be okay?”

Han peered up at the man from underneath his bangs, eyes twinkling. “No, I think I’ll fall again if I take a single step, so if you could help this old man to his destination, he would greatly appreciate it.”

A smile flickered, briefly, before disappearing, helpful hands whisked away underneath the cloak. Han straightened, feigning checking himself for injuries, stretching carefully and slowly as he observed his helper. A sword, dressed warmly (he was envious of the knitted wool cap that was pulled tightly down around the other’s ears (Han was instantly envious of it, his own ears bright red from the cold), and a rucksack packed for a journey.

Though the twin pools of sadness and mild desperation thinly veiled by fleeting mirth that stared back at him made him pause a second before releasing the stretch.

Right, so apparently it was poet’s day for the lute-wielding mercenary.

Splendid.

The two stood awkwardly in silence for a few very long seconds before Han broke the silence.

“Well, um, thanks. Again.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t throw it,” the stranger quipped, bowing slightly at the waist. “And you’re welcome. I’ll, uh, just be going.”

“Yeah, have a nice journey!” Han said, finally moving his now freezing feet, giving a small wave as the two finally walked away. As soon as he rounded the corner, he slapped himself on the forehead. “Could you _be_ any more awkward, Han?!”

**~~~**

If Changbin was being completely honesty (and he was), Inverness was not the job that had been advertised and he honestly should’ve known better. It was late in the fall when him and Han had finally found it and nobody really did any fighting in the colder months. Sure, maybe they moved troops around a bit, but any outright fighting? Rarely.

But for some reason, the chieftain that had hired them and the other handful of mercenaries kept them on, paying them all rather fair sum, and housing them in lodge that was simple, but kept the cold out. There had been one skirmish a few weeks ago that Changbin nor Han had been a part of, but the fight had lasted a few hours at most with no real winner.

So no, he really wasn’t complaining, but the itch for a fight was faintly humming under his skin and sparring didn’t always scratch the itch.

Han came bursting into the lodge, the door slamming against the wall before bouncing back and nearly hitting him in the face before he caught it. Changbin glanced up at him from where he was seated by the fire attempting to read a book, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry I’m so late, but I had to go to four different shops and then wait in line for the last one and _then_ I slipped and fell on some ice and had _the most awkward_ interaction with the guy that helped me up, oh I completely forgot to ask him his name, anyways, doesn’t matter, and that’s why I’m late. Wait, am I even late?”

Changbin huffed in amusement and rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not late, we never had a meeting time. What did you got shopping for, anyways?”

Han bounced a little as he walked over to their bunk, slinging his satchel off. “You’ll see in a minute! Keep your eyes on the door, my good sir, and no peeking!”

Changbin obliged, muttering something underneath his breath about bossy kids, and turned back to his reading, ignoring the shuffling sounds of Han behind him.

“Okay, done!” A small object was suddenly thrust in front of his face, wrapped haphazardly in a piece of flowered cloth. “Merry Christmas!”

_“Merry Christmas, children!”_

_Changbin and his sister squealed excitedly from where they were seated on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace, his sister clapping her small hands. Gifts were handed out until two small piles were seated next to the siblings, both ecstatic over the presents._

_But Changbin’s favorite present of all was the large rocking horse that had been his last gift, hidden carefully behind his mother’s chair until the end._

_“One day, son, you’ll be riding a real horse” his father said, smiling widely as he watched Changbin rocking back and forth on the wooden horse, not really paying attention to what his father was saying._

“Changbin? You still there?” A hand was waved in front of his face and Changbin suddenly snapped out of the memory.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought there for a moment. What is this?” Changbin quickly directed Han’s concerned expression to the gift in his hands. Han took the bait easily.

“It’s for you. I thought I would get you a Christmas present, seeing as I had enough money and all. Open it!”

It was, in fact, actually two or three days from Christmas, but neither of them were really sticklers for dates.

Changbin unwrapped the small object, revealing a small jar that once he opened it, revealed a wonderfully smelling salve.

“Your hands have been so cracked and dry lately, I thought a salve might help, and seeing that it’s the Christmas season, it gave me a legitimate excuse to give you a gift,” Han said, smiling.

Changbin suddenly gave Han a hug, making the boy stumble back a bit from the force of it. “Thank you so much,” he said quietly.

Han completed the hug for a second before they separated, arms still slung around each other’s shoulders as they proceeded to sit by the first. “Not a problem, friend.”

**~~~**

It was a couple days after Christmas and Changbin was on a mission. Roaming the market streets of Inverness, he was looking for _anything_ that would present itself as a gift for Han. He knew his fellow mercenary wasn’t expecting one, but Changbin felt the need to reciprocate the gift.

Few vendors were out in the cold, driving Changbin up to the merchant streets where shopkeepers sold their wares inside instead of out. Window after window until he finally stopped in front of one establishment for a break, finishing the loaf of bread he’d purchased from a baker across the street.

It was a dressmaker’s, one of the few to have more than one or two panes of glass for the windows. Changbin rolled his eyes in critical judgement at the current fashion, before his eyes caught one of the seamstress’s knitting behind the counter of the shop. He squinted, before entering the shop to confirm his suspicions.

“Welcome, sir,” the second young lady behind the counter curtsied upon his entrance, eyeing him and his worn clothing with thinly veiled judgement. “What can we help you with?”

Changbin had never been the one for small talk, preferring to get straight to the point.

“Is that a hat you’re knitting?” He directed the question at the young girl who was knitting.

She looked up, startled. “Y-yes,” she stuttered.

“Can I buy it from you?”

The girl glanced at Lady Judgmental (as Changbin had nicknamed her until further notice), who shook her head, turned back to Changbin, and shook her head no. “I’m sorry, but it’s not for sale,” she said meekly. “I’m making it for my brother.”

“Could you make another one? I can pay for that.”

“She won’t have enough yarn after this hat,” Lady Judgmental said curtly. “We’re not exactly swimming in money.”

Changbin leveled a mild glare at her. “Are you the owner of this establishment or her lady?”

Her nose twitched. “No.”

“Then I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this.” He turned back to the girl. “I can pay for whatever supplies you need. I can pay half of it in advance and then bring the rest back when you’re finished.”

The girl hesitated, looking down at her needles.

“Please? I need it for a friend.”

**~~~**

One negotiation and one week later, Changbin was hurrying back to the lodge, dodging already drunk men celebrating the new year, knitted hat secured in his rucksack. It was a wonderful shade of dark blue that was almost black and Changbin was extremely pleased with the quality of it, his payment and words to the young seamstress communicating this.

The lodge was only half empty when he finally got back, some men preparing to go out for the night, while others were busy napping on their bunks or sharpening their weapons. He made his way towards the back corner of the lodge, where he and Han had chosen to bunk. He found Han rolled up in his blanket on the bottom bunk, not quite asleep but obviously considering it.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Changbin said in greeting, setting his rucksack down. “I have something for you.”

Han sat up almost immediately, as suspicious look on his face. “What did you get me?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Han frowned, but did as he was told. “This better not be a prank or I will quit being your friend.”

Changbin chuckled, pulling out the hat. “It’s not, trust me.” He set the hat in Han’s hands. “You can open your eyes now.”

Han’s eyes popped open and he immediately turned the knitted object back and forth in his hands, feeling the threads. A look of excitement dawned on his face when he realized what it was. He immediately pulled it over his dark hair, all the way down to his ears. “Oh my stars, thank you so much! You’re the best friend ever! Now my ears won’t be cold anymore!”

Changbin laughed, rocking back on his heels. “Thought you might like it. Merry late Christmas, Han.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I was busy up until last night and wasn't able to write enough in the short breaks I had to post this on Christmas. But it's here! And yes, Changbin and Han are going to have more adventures! I realized that I wasn't done with this duo like I thought I was going to be and here we are, with more vague chapter ideas and even more vague fic ideas for the future. I honestly need to plan out this fic, not to mention this entire series. It's getting a little bit out of hand XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and even if you didn't, that's okay, too. I know Christmas isn't always the best or easiest time for everyone and I get that and it's okay :) 
> 
> Have a fabulous day!


End file.
